The bumpy Road to Love
by sillygirl411
Summary: Love is never easy, follow the up and downs of Michelle and her friends. Lavixoc
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAYMAN.

"MICHELLE BENSON, get your butt outta bed or else you are going to late for school.!"

The girl in the bed stirred and raised her head out of the bundle of blankets and took a peek at the person that was standing by her bed in her room that morning. He was a tall man with long black hair that was held into a ponytail, and he was glaring at the girl in bed. She took a long look at him and groaned, running her hand through her messy black hair.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up. But you know, Yu, I wouldn't had to stay up that late studying had you help me with the concept of trigonometry."

"Don't call me by my first name," Yu Kanda growled and left her bedroom and out of her front door in a huff, slamming the door behind him. He mumbled something about needing an alarm clock but the girl wasn't sure because she was still groggy from her wake up call.

She propped her head back onto her pink fluffy pillow when a minute later, another head popped in her room but this time it was a redhead. The redhead leaned against the doorframe of her room and grinned at her.

"Looks like the sleeping princess is finally up." He gave her a cheeky grin.

Michelle threw a pink flowered pillow at the person standing by her door, and he quickly left the room, laughing, so she could get ready.

She got out of her king sized bed and went to freshen up in her bathroom that was adjacent her bedroom. Half an hour later, she came out of her bathroom, out of her pink pajamas and into skinny jeans and a white V-neck t-shirt, to the sweet smell of breakfast. There were three people who were at her dining table, a redhead, a silver head, and a blackhead in ponytail who was glaring at her when she steps out of the bathroom.

"Well, that didn't take forever or anything," he grumbled. Michelle stuck her tongue out at him and skipped over to her dining table to join her three best friends.

"You know, Yuuuuu," Michelle said, stretching out his name, "you could be a little nicer to your best friend. Whose going to spar with you when you're in need of a sparring partner?" Michelle had met Yu Kanda in the third grade when she was taking karate class at a local martial arts class. Even though she wasn't too happy to be taking that class, she learned a couple self-defense move in order to protect herself. The only good thing that came out of going to the martial arts classes was Kanda. Kanda had been the quiet and the kind of person who would keep to him rather than to make friends. Michelle, having the outgoing and friendly personality that she had, decided to befriend him. At first, he was annoyed but then he became accustomed to her being there, next to him annoying him, and that was how it was from then on but she knew that he cared about her and that he would always be there whether he himself knows it or not.

The redhead and the silver head shared a glance and the red head laughed at the scene before him.

"She's right, Yu. You need to be nicer or else you're not going to get a girl." He snickered.

"Shut up, you stupid rabbit." Kanda shot back at the redhead. Lavi looked at him and continued laughing. Lavi was handsome with his red hair and emerald eye. He has an eye patch that covered his right eye, no one really knows what had happened to his eye but he had that since he was little and it was normal for him to have it. Michelle and Lavi had been friends since the first time they had met in kindergarten when he saved her from the big ugly black spider and she had repaid him by giving him a peck on the cheek. They were inseparable since that kiss and even after her older brother having her older brother chase the poor boy around the neighborhood for stealing his sister's first cheek kiss.

"Now, now kids, lets eat and get to school." The silver head named Allen intruded in their conversation. Michelle had met Allen when she had intervened with a kid named Tom who was bullying Allen. Tom was the "king" of the middle school. Allen had transferred in the middle of the year and Tom thought that it would be fun to pick on the new kid. She had seen this and thought it was annoying and mean to see him picking on Allen and decided that it was time for someone to stand up to Tom. And from then on, they became the best of friends, except for Allen and Kanda, for some reason. Allen was shorter than Lavi and Kanda, but he was taller than Michelle.

Kanda was glaring at Allen from across the table for interrupting him and Allen glared right back. For whatever reason, they didn't get along and glaring contests was always common around them.

Michelle looked at the scene before her and sighs. "How on earth did I end up with friends like these?" She thought out loud without realizing she had done so. Lavi studied her and laughed.

"Well you're friends with me because you couldn't resist my irresistible charm, and as for those two," Lavi said pointing at the two man who were having a staring contest, "I have no idea what you were thinking." Lavi said with a smirk on his face.

"That's great to know Lavi, now come on or we will be late for school." Michelle said as she snatched a piece of toasted bread from the toaster and grabbed her backpack from her couch before exiting her apartment. Allen and Kanda glared at each other before grabbing their backpacks and following her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

There were many people there in front of the school that Monday morning. Girls were in their own cliques and boys were in their own group, whispering among themselves.

Michelle's brown eyes gazed at the gathering of students and thought to herself what could be so big that all these kids were here early, on a Monday no less. Lavi walked up to his basketball team and asked what was going on. Lavi nodded as one of his teammate told him what was going on, after getting his answer, he came running back to the group of three that were anxious to know what was going on. Well, mostly it was just Michelle and Allen who wanted to know; Kanda could care less.

"Well there seems to be a new girl at the school. Heard she was hot." Lavi said.

Michelle and Allen nodded as Kanda snorted and started walking into the school to his locker. Allen followed suit with Michelle and Lavi trailing behind them.

Michelle opened her locker and took out the materials that she needed and closed her locker as she heard a sigh to her right. Michelle turned and saw a girl with jet black hair wearing a pink mini skirt and a white tank top, holding her textbooks in her arms, ogling and sighing as Lavi passed her to get to his locker. His locker was a couple down from hers while Allen's and Kanda's were across from her.

Michelle smiled to herself. Lavi was popular with the girls; he even had his own fan club. But not just Lavi, Allen and Kanda were popular with the girls too. Kanda was captain of his kendo club, Allen was part of a piano group, and Lavi was captain of his basketball team, not to mention the outgoing personality and his flirtatious side. Michelle on the other hand wasn't as popular. People know who she was because she was a friend with the three most popular boys in school, but she didn't have her own fan club like her best friends.

Michelle, lost in her thoughts, did not see where she was going as she closed her green locker until she bumped into someone and fell down on her butt, dropping all her and the other person's materials.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Michelle scrambled to get all her materials and helped the girl with her stuff.

After collecting all her materials from the ground, she got a good look at the person that she ran into. The person had long green hair and violet eyes.

_Wow, she's really pretty, _Michelle thought and she wasn't the only one because a few seconds after she thought this, she heard someone saying, "Strike!" behind her and sighed. The girl looked at her strangely.

"Hi, I'm Michelle. Nice to meet you." Michelle introduced herself to the girl.

"I'm Lenalee Lee, sorry about that." Lenalee apologized for the incidence earlier.

"Oh, it was all my fault, I should have watched were I was going," Michelle said.

"Michelle, are you okay?" a voice said behind her. She turned around, looking into the concerned eyes of Allen, and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was too absorbed in my own thoughts that I didn't see where I was going and bumped into Lenalee here. Lenalee, I want you to meet my best friends, Allen and Kanda. And that drooling idiot over there behind me is named-" Before Michelle could finish her sentence, Lavi had jumped in front of the Lenalee with a big smile on his face.

"My name is Lavi. It's going to be a good day." Lavi said looking determined.

Michelle scoffed and asked, "And why is that?"

"Because-" Lavi said, "I am starting my day with talking to the prettiest new girl at the school." Lavi said with a grin.

Lenalee giggled, while his three friends just sighed.

Michelle shook her head back and forth a couple of times before turning to Lenalee asking for her what classes she had. Lenalee dug through her purse looking for her schedule and handed a piece of paper to Michelle. Michelle quickly scanned the paper with her brown eyes, and smiled.

"Looks like we got a couple of classes together." Michelle said happily as Lavi looked over her shoulder to see the schedule. "We have Bio, English, and Spanish together." Michelle said with a grin.

Lavi pouted, "Aww, we only have English together." Lenalee chuckled at his pouting face as the bell rang indicating that students should be heading to their first class.

"Come Lenalee, we can walk together considering that we have the same first period class." Michelle said linking arms with Lenalee and waving at her friends. Lenalee smiled at her and also waved to the three boys.

Michelle had never liked Biology class but now that she had Lenalee in her class, it went by a lot faster. Not because she didn't have anyone to talk to but she felt more comfortable with Lenalee than the other students in the class. All the boys were gawking at Lenalee and Michelle couldn't blame them. Lenalee was gorgeous with her purple violet eyes, greenish hair, and long lean legs. By the end of class, all the guys wanted to talk to Lenalee and all the girls hated Lenalee.

The rest of Biology class was focused on Lenalee instead of reviewing for the final they had next week and the teacher was annoyed, but she let it slide for Lenalee was the new girl and the teacher felt that she needed a break from her students in the class. The boys were crowding around Lenalee asking about where she came from and if she had a boyfriend or not.

Michelle took this time to study for the trig test that she had later in the day. But she couldn't focused due to all the different voices in the classroom the guys were trying to ask her out and the girls were plotting something to get rid of the new girl. Michelle felt that even though however hard she will try to study for the exam, she could not and will not be able, so she decided to take a little nap until the end of class.

An hour later, the bell indicating the students and teachers that the first class of the day was over, and all the students were gathering their books and materials and preparing to leave for their next class. All but Michelle. She was still fast asleep and didn't hear the bell ring; she was too engrossed in her dream world.

In her dream, she was a mermaid and was swimming in the ocean. And swimming next to her was… a merman. A very cute merman, if she does say so herself. She looked at him and smiled to herself, and heard her name being called from up above her. She turned her head and looked around trying to locate where the voice was coming from, but she couldn't and swam right into a big rock.

"Ow," she said to herself and rubbed the spot where her head connected with the rock. She could still hear a voice calling her name, and it was becoming louder and louder with every call. Opening her eyes, little by little, she looked right into the smirking face of none other than her best friend, Lavi Bookman.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, you're drooling." Lavi said pointing to her face.

She lurched up in her seat, wiping her hand across her mouth to smear away the drool.

She gave him a hard cold stare before asking, "What are you doing here?"

He gave a look and replied, "Well I have come to escort the princesses to our next class." The remaining girls that were still in the class swoon as Lavi winked at Lenalee. Michelle rolled her eyes, and sighed.

_This is going to be a long day,_ Michelle thought to herself as she assembled her stuff and strolled out the door with Lavi and Lenalee to her next class.


	3. Chapter 3

Michelle sighed as she looked at her coffee cup in front of her on the table. She stared at the cup for a minute and heaved a big sigh again, putting her head down on the table and closing her eyes. She was sitting at the café where Lavi worked after school when there was no basketball practice. With her eyes closed, she could see the trigonometry test very clearly in her mind and she could also picture the teacher sitting at the table and grading it. She could see her teacher sitting at his desk, red pen in hand, shaking his head, and then marking her paper with "X"s for wrong. She sighed again, loudly, when she pictured the big fat "F" on her exam.

"I'm a failure," She breathed.

"It cant be that bad," a voice said.

"It was really bad," Michelle said. "It was even worse than… than that one time that was bad."

The person across from her chuckled, and she looked up to glare at the person.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" She questioned.

"Like where?" the person replied.

"Like, I don't know, working maybe?" She retorted.

Lavi laughed and shook his head.

"I'm on break."

"And your boss knows and is A-Okay with this?"

"Well…" Lavi gave her a sheepish grin; "There's a little chance that he has no clue that I am on break at the moment." Michelle looked at him with a bewildered look and started laughing.

"And then you're going to get fired," Michelle said in between her laughs, "for probably the fifth time this month!"

Lavi scowled but then the scowl soon turned into a grin because he had made Michelle laughed. _Frowning isn't her best look,_ he thought.

"Yeah right," he said, "They wouldn't think about firing me. I'm the one that brings all the cute girls here." He said pointing to the table of girls that were gawking at him from their table.

Before Michelle could reply, a voice over the loudspeaker spoke "Lavi Bookman, get back to work! NOW."

"Wait for me and then we can walk home together aight?" Lavi said before jumping from his seat and running behind the counter. As he ran past the girls' table, he winked at them, and they giggled, their eyes following his every move.

Michelle sighed and took out her notebook filled with notes and started working on her homework. Not long after, someone took the empty seat across from her. Michelle looked up at the person who was now occupying Lavi's chair and smiled.

"Hi there Lenalee!" Michelle smiled at the newcomer. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just taking a trip around the neighborhood, and I saw you in here, so I thought I drop in to say hi!" Lenalee explained with a big grin.

Michelle laughed, "Why don't we give you a outing of California over the weekend? It'll be fun!"

"Really?" Lenalee gasps, "That would be wonderful! Thank you!"

Michelle beamed at her and asked her where she lived. They found out that they lived in the same apartment complex, just a couple doors down from each other. Michelle lived in apartment 7 and Lenalee lived in apartment 14 while the boys were right next door to Michelle in apartment 8.

"Hey, we can walk home together. Everyday after school!" Michelle said excitedly.

Lenalee nodded her head in excitement, just as Lavi finished his work and came running to the table so they could walk home.

After gathering her stuff, all three of them headed out the door of the café and went home.

Note: for the sake of this story and my lack of knowledge about anywhere but where I live, imma say they're from CALI, and yeah. :D and they go to public school and … I don't know. Lol thanks for reading :D


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay class, remember to review the study guide and to go over any materials that you are unsure of, and to get a good night sleep on Sunday so you can do your best on your finals next week." The teacher said waving her students goodbye just a second before the final bell rang indicating that school was over for the day. The rest of the week went by quicker than Michelle had thought, and before she knew it, it was Friday and finals were coming.

"Urg, finals, someone just shoot me." Michelle groaned as she got out of her seat and followed behind Lenalee out the classroom. Lenalee laughed and walked out the door where Lavi, Allen, and Kanda were waiting for them.

Allen's eyes were filled with concerned when he saw Michelle looking discouraged.

"Finals isn't that bad, Michelle. I'll help you study for this class!" Allen said trying to reassure her. Michelle gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, and I can help with Spanish and the English finals." Lenalee put in.

"You worry too much." Lavi said, giving her back a slap. "You have tomorrow and Sunday to study, and we will all help you pass your classes."

"You will? You have too! If I fail, it's going to be on your conscious." Michelle snapped at him.

"Oh, it looks like someone is hungry." Lavi said, pulling out a rice cracker treat.

Michelle looked at it eyes wide, and attacked him, arms outreached for the rice cracker. But Lavi was quicker and moved out of her arms' range and gave her a smirk.

"If you want it, you're gonna have to work for it." Lavi said waving the rice cracker in her face.

"LAAVVII, IF YOU DON-" Michelle threatened, but it was too late, he took off running away with her rice cracker treat.

"If you want it you're going to have to catch me or I'm going to eat it!" Lavi said sprinting to hide behind Allen.

Michelle growled at him and ran towards the direction Allen was at but then Lavi ran behind Lenalee and Michelle made another attempt at trying to get the rice cracker, but to no avail. This went on for a couple of minutes of Lavi running away from Michelle with the cracker, until Kanda got really annoyed and took the rice cracker from Lavi's hand and handed it over to the breathless Michelle.

"Heyy, that was-" Lavi was cut off as Kanda gave him a hard cold stare, "miiine…." He finished off slowly, cowering behind Allen.

Michelle was hunching over with her hands on her knees, taking deep breath to calm her down when Kanda handed her the rice cracker. Michelle looked up at him, and threw her arms over him.

"Thank you Yu. I love you!" Michelle said sticking her tongue out at Lavi. Kanda gave her a grunt and tried to push her off of him. Michelle let go of her hold on Kanda and ate the rice cracker happily.

"What are we going to do now?" Michelle questioned in between eating her rice cracker.

"We," Kanda started, "are going home so we can study for finals. Or you are going to fail."

Michelle pouted and said, "We can study tomorrow, let's go out today. I promised Lenalee that we would give her a tour around San Jose."

"I think that's a good idea." Allen said. "We can always study all day tomorrow and Sunday."

"Then its settle," Michelle said chirpily, "where would you like to go Lenalee?"

Lenalee looked thoughtful and then said, "Well, I wanted to go get some things for my apartment, and new clothes for the spring."

"OOOH, SHOOPPING!" Michelle squealed happily. "YES, YES, YES! LET'S GO!" Michelle said as her three male friends groaned in unison.

"Come one, let's go! Let's go!" Michelle said jumping up and down and grabbing her materials and running towards the front entrance of the school, forgetting that she was hungry at all. Lenalee laughed and ran after Michelle while the three boys looked at each other, glumly, and followed suit.

Four hours later, they were at the food court with their food in front of them and on the side of the table were at least thirty shopping bags.

"Man, I am tired." Michelle yawned and stretched her arms.

"_YOU'RE_ tired? What about us? We carried your bags the whole trip." Lavi complained loudly throwing his hands up in the air and pointing to the bags next to the table.

"All you did was carry the bags, _we_ had to go find clothes, try them on, and then go find more clothes. My legs are dead." Michelle retorted pointing to herself and then to Lenalee.

"My _arms_ are dead."

"Bite me Lavi." Michelle took the last bite of her cheeseburger. Lavi watched her with his emerald eye and then reached over for a couple fries from her tray and put them into his mouth. Michelle looked at him and snatched his soda and took a big sip.

Lenalee giggled at the view before her and turned her attention to Allen, "Where'd Kanda go to?"

"He left a while ago. He got annoyed so he took off. He's probably mediating at home right now." Allen answered her as he took the last bite of his food.

"What? He left?" Michelle exclaimed, coming back to the conversation at the table and slapped Lavi's hand when she saw his attempt at stealing another one of her French fries.

"Yeah, he left when you were in the dressing room." Allen said laughing at Lavi who was trying to ease the pain from his hand.

"We should get going to. It's getting dark." Allen suggested. They finished whatever was remained on their tray, gathered up the shopping bags, and started waking towards the exit. Suddenly, Michelle stopped and started back for the food court.

"Where are you going, Michelle?" Lenalee asked, noticing that her friend was no longer behind them.

"I want a strawberry nutella crepe." Michelle shouted, and continued walking back towards the food court.

"Are you serious?" Lavi asked, "You just had a cheeseburger, fries, and an ice cream cone."

"OOH, I want one too!" Allen said, running after Michelle.

Lavi sighed and slide down the wall he was leaning on. He looks over at Lenalee, and said, "You should sit down too. Knowing them, they're not just going to get crepe."

Twenty minutes later, they came back with their crepes and a bag with the label "Sweet Factory".

"Midnight snack," Michelle explained shaking the bag in front of Lavi's face. The bag was filled with coconut and buttered jellybeans. Then they walked out the entrance door and into the parking lot to where Michelle had parked her dark blue 2011 Camry. They loaded the shopping bags into the trunk, and Michelle handed her keys to Allen.

"Here, Allen. I'm too tired to drive." Michelle said and got into the passenger seat while Lavi and Lenalee sat in the back seats. Allen took the keys and the drive to the apartment was quiet because everyone was so tired. When they reached the apartment complex, Allen helped Michelle carried her things to her apartment while Lavi helped Lenalee with her bags.

The next morning, all five were gathered in Michelle's apartment, getting ready to go to the library to study.

"Alright, let's go study!" Michelle said with too much excitement for a person who did not like studying, at all.

Kanda gave a scoff rolling his eyes, and said "Yeah right."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Michelle asked putting her hands on her hips.

Kanda gave her a look and said, "What I mean is that your idea of studying is going to Sweet Retreat for ice-cream, and then somewhere else and before you know it, its nighttime, and there's no time left to study." Kanda said throwing up his hands.

And that was how they spent their morning; sitting in Sweet Retreat, eating ice cream.

"Yummm," Michelle said licking her Oreo mint ice cream spoon. Kanda sighed, shaking his head.

"And this is why you're going to fail." Lavi said taking a spoonful of her ice-cream.

"Hey! Go get your own!" Michelle said ignoring his comment, her brown eyes glaring at Lavi.

"And if I don't want too?" Lavi ask, his emerald eyes filled with amusement.

"Hmph," Michelle turned her full body around 180 degrees, taking her Oreo mint ice-cream with her.

"Fine, I'll just share with Lena here." Lavi said turning to face Lenalee.

"Ooooh," Michelle said, turning around, with a big smile, "_Lena_ huh?" Michelle said with a wink, while Lenalee blushed.

"Yes, Lena, you jealous you don't have a shortened name giving by the one and only me?" Lavi asks, giving her one of pearly white smiles.

"HAHA, yeah right." Michelle said smacking his arm.

"Alright, I'm done." Michelle said finishing her last bite of her ice-cream and standing up. The other four followed her lead standing up as well. On their way back to the library, Michelle spotted a Ferris wheel that across the street.

"OH, look a carnival!" Michelle said, pointing excitedly to the Ferris wheel.

"Oh, can we go?" Lenalee asked, just as excited. Lavi saw the excitement in their eyes, and laughed.

"Sure, why not."

"YAY!" Lenalee said, linking her arms with Lavi and they were about to cross the street to the carnival, when they heard someone clearing their throat. Both of them stopped in their tracks and turned around, confused, and looked at the person who had cleared his or her throat.

"Don't even think about it Michelle." Kanda said gradually. "You have to go home and study for finals. We can go after the finals."

"But, what if it's gone after finals?" Michelle pouted, shaking her head back and forth like a little kid about to throw a tantrum.

"I'm sure that it will still be here, even after finals."

"But, what is its not?" Michelle whined stomping her foot.

"Let me go ask, then." Allen suggested, looking at Michelle who was about to cry. He ran across the street, and after waiting a couple of minutes, he came back with a surly face.

"I asked the people and they said that this was the last week they're in town for." Allen said, sadly, looking at Michelle to see her reaction.

Michelle gasped and put her hand to her mouth with tears in her eyes while Lenalee's smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

_ I can't be so self-centered_, Michelle thought as she saw Lenalee freeing her arm from Lavi's, and her hands dropping to her side. Because of only her, Lenalee was going to miss out on her chance at the carnival with Lavi. Michelle had a suspecting suspicion that Lenalee liked Lavi but she wasn't sure.

"Why don't you guys go to the carnival?" Michelle asked turning to Lenalee.

Lenalee looked at her, eyes filled with hope. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm the one that needs to study. Not you. Besides it's your first week here, go have fun!" Michelle said. "I have these two to walk me home," She said pointing to Kanda and Allen, when she saw Lavi looking at her with hesitation. "I'll be fine. And Kanda will make sure that I will actually study and not slack off." Michelle said, laughing looking at Kanda who was watching her with careful eyes.

Lenalee looked at her with uncertainty in her eyes, but they were gone after Michelle gave her a nod of encouragement. Then she turned linking her arms with a baffled Lavi, and they walked across the street towards the carnival.

"Have fun you guys!" Michelle shouted to their retreating backs. "Don't come home too late!"

Then she turned to Kanda with puppy eyes.

"What?" Kanda asked, annoyed evident in his voice.

"Piggy back ride?"

Kanda looked at her as if she was crazy and strutted down the street towards the apartments. Michelle pouted and Allen gave her a small laugh before turning with his back facing her, and crouching down enough so she can get on his back.

"Yay,!" she squealed as he carried her all the way to her apartment.

_ Hmm, I wonder how their carnival date is coming_, Michelle thought as she looked at the notes and textbooks in front of her on her brown rectangular coffee table. Allen and Kanda were in the same room watching her, to make sure that she doesn't fall asleep. Michelle had a tendency to do that when she gets overloaded with all the studying. Allen was in the kitchen, stealing her junk food that she had kept hidden in the far back drawer, out of his reach, but every time, he would always find them. Kanda was sitting in her living room, mediating. Michelle dropped her pencil and looked at her white ceiling.

"How do you think their date is going?" Michelle asked suddenly. Allen was in the kitchen but he heard her question and popped his head out of her kitchen, his mouth filled with chips.

"What?"

"Lavi and Lena, of course." Michelle said using the shortened name that Lavi had given to Lenalee, "How do you think their date is going?" she questioned and sighed as she place her chin in her hand as she looked up at the ceiling, her imagination going all over the place.

"Michelle, what are you planning?" Kanda spoke up for the first time since they have entered her apartment.

"What makes you think I'm planning something?" Michelle asked acting all innocent, her eyes growing larger by the second, her lips puckering.

"I know that look, you're planning something." Kanda said, glowering at her. Michelle looked at him with innocent brown eyes, and muttered, "You always think I'm up to something."

"That's because you always are and the situation never ends good." Kanda said before closing his eyes again going back to his mediation.

Michelle stuck her tongue out at him and turned to Allen who was studying her with growing suspicion in his eyes.

"Do you think I'm up to something too?" She asked him. He took another chip placed it in his mouth and nod. Michelle scrunched her nose and heaved a big sigh turning back to the important matter at hand: studying for finals however her mind was not entirely concentrated on studying. Allen was now seated in front of her, eating her chips, and asked her seriously, "What are you up? You're not thinking about… playing matchmaker, are you?" Allen squeaked. Kanda opened his eyes to observe how she would answer Allen's question.

Michelle twirled her black hair with her pointer finger and looked thoughtful, "I don't know, maybe."

"Michelle that would not be good. Just let the relationship flow, if he likes her then he will ask her out." Allen tried arguing.

"Oh, fine," Michelle sighed again and tried to focus on studying for her finals and before she knew it, she fell asleep on her coffee table.

That night, Lavi came to check on her and his roommates and he found Michelle sprawled over the table with her notes and textbooks scattered everywhere. He took in the sight before him and chuckled to himself before lifting her off her floor and carrying her off to her king size bed. He almost tripped over Allen who was peacefully sleeping on the floor near her. He sighed and looked into the corner where Kanda was still sitting crossed leg, asleep. Then he proceeded to carrying Michelle into her pink room where he tucked her into her bed. He stood by her bed, gazing at her sleeping so peacefully, her even breathing assuring him that she was deep within her dreams. His emerald eye lingered on her sleeping face for a minute and he lowered his body, giving her a light peck on her forehead before walking out her bedroom.

"Sweet dreams, Michelle." He whispered, looking back at her sleeping form, before closing her bedroom door.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night, Michelle stirred in her bed, and opened her eyes slowly and looked at the little clock that was on her nightstand. It took her a minute for her eyes to adjust to the red number reading 3:13 am. Michelle shut her eyes and groaned. Then she heard a sound that sounded like an animal was growling, but it wasn't an animal; it was her stomach. Michelle grumbled and threw off her blanket, and got out of bed, wondering how she got in her bed in the first place. The last thing that she remembered was the jumble of words before falling asleep between her textbooks and notes.

Michelle opened her door and stumbled out into her living room to get to her kitchen. Still dazed from just waking up, Michelle didn't notice the person lying on her floor and tripped, falling on top of the person.

_Who is on my floor at three in the morning?_ Michelle thought as she rubbed her eyes, trying to get use to the darkness. _Is it a burgler? A robber? A murderer?_ Michelle thought in a hurry as she tried o get off the person.

"Oooof," the person under her moaned. She looked at the person and noticed that the person had silver hair.

"Allen!" Michelle exclaimed. "What are you doing on my floor?" Michelle asked as she tried to get off of him.

"Can you get off first? You're kinda heavy – ooof," he said as Michelle kicked him in his stomach. She gazed around her living room and noted Kanda was still in his corner, and that there was someone extra in her living room that was sleeping on her couch. She looked at the person and smiled before running over to her couch and jumping on top of him.

"Lavi!" Michelle said as she jumped on the edge of the couch. "Lavi," Michelle nudged him but he just kept on sleeping. "Laaaviiii," Michelle nudged him with her legs, harder this time. "Lavi," Michelle was now using both her hands and nudging him with both hands and leaning closer to his face. "LAVI, WAKE UP." His eyes fluttered open and gazed at her face, "Well this is a good way to be woken up." He said with a smirk, noticing that she was in top of him, her face very close to his, so close that she could feel his breath on her face. She hastily removed herself off of him and looked at him with curious brown eyes from the edge of her couch.

He sat up and looked at her.

"What?" he questioned as she continued staring at him.

"Well?" She began.

"Well, what?" he looked at her with puzzled eyes. She looked at him like he was a hopeless case.

"How was the carnival?" She asked carefully.

He looked at her and chuckled. "Good." That was his reply.

"Good? JUST GOOD?" Michelle started yelling at him but she heard someone moving and before she could turn around, she felt a hand clasped around her mouth and look up to look into the angered eyes of Kanda.

"Michelle, its four in the morning. Be. Quiet." He threatened. Michelle regarded him with big eyes, and removing his hand from her mouth and said, "But I wMichelle know…" she said trailing off as he gave her a murderous look. Michelle sighed and nodded her head several times.

After giving her one final look, he stalked off to the extra room that Michelle had kept accessible for whenever her brother came to visit or in cases like this. After hearing Kanda slammed the door of the extra bedroom, Michelle turned her attention back to Lavi but he was fast asleep again. Michelle sighed and tried to find Allen on the floor and noticed that her bedroom door was closed.

_He must have snuck in there when all my attention was in here,_ Michelle thought and groaned. Now she doesn't have a place to sleep. She got off the couch and made herself a warm cup of tea before plopping herself on the couch and turning on the TV. She scrolled through the movie list and when she saw a movie that she wanted to watch, she clicked on it and settled comfortably into her green couch. The beginning of "The Proposal" with Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds began playing. She lowered the volume of her flat screen so she doesn't disrupt the sleep of Allen and Kanda in the rooms. She knew that Lavi could sleep through the noise remembering all the sleepovers they had before when they were younger.

Her memory ventured back to the sleepovers they had when they were younger and every single time, he would always fall asleep on the couch during a movie, and however loud she would turn up the volume, he slept right through it. Her brother would get annoyed and come out of his room demanding that she turned the volume down or else he was going to break the TV. During the time that the movie was playing in the background and her brother screaming, Lavi was o the couch asleep the whole entire time. But she didn't turn the volume up too high that night because she didn't want to wake up the other two that were in the bedrooms. They had stayed with her the whole day make sure that she studied for final and she knew that looking after her can be very draining.

As she was deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice the emerald eye that was studying her until she felt something nudged her. She squeaked out of surprise and looked at the foot that was nudging her and then turned to glare that the person whose foot it belong to.

"I thought you were asleep." Michelle said. He shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to the movie that was playing on her TV screen. It was the scene where Sandra Bullock kneeling on the ground and asking Ryan to marry her. Lavi laughed and Michelle returned her attention back to the screen. A couple of minutes later Lavi got off the couch and brought back a bowl of microwaved popcorn.

"How about a movie night?" He asked plopping himself back on the bed and popping a popcorn into his mouth.

"Are you going to fall asleep on me?" Michelle questioned right back, one of her eyebrow rising.

"No, and if I do, I'll take you to the carnival tomorrow, as it is its last day there tomorrow." Lavi said.

Michelle looks at him with determination in her eyes and said, "And if I fall asleep first?" Lavi looks thoughtful and then said, "I don't know yet. I'll let you know when I do."

Michelle shrugged and extended her hand, "Fine." Then they shook hands, making it official.

Later that night as Allen was walking out of her bedroom to the bathroom; he saw Michelle and Lavi on the couch against each other, asleep. Allen smiled at the sight and walked back into her bedroom to get one of the three blankets that were on her bed, and covered them up with it. Michelle sighed, hugging the blanket closer to herself and snuggling herself closer to Lavi.

The next morning, a knock on her door woke her up. Michelle opened her eyes slowly and looked around her surroundings. She was in the living room on the couch with Lavi's head on top of her head, and they were sharing a blanket that used to be on Michelle's bed. It took her a minute to realize that the knocking was indeed real and was not part of a dream. Groggily, she got off the comfort of the couch and the warmness of the body next to her, and walked towards the door.

Opening the door, she was greeted with the smiling face of Lenalee.

"Morning Michelle!" Lenalee said cheerfully. "Where are the guys?" Lenalee asked pointing to the next door.

"Morning," Michelle yawned, "They had a sleepover here yesterday." Michelle explained opening the door wider so Lenalee can come in.

"Wow, you must have done tons of studying last night." Lenalee said noticing the pile of books and notes that were still sprawled out on the coffee table.

"Yeah," Michelle yawned again, walking to her kitchen to make her a warm cup of tea.

"All three of them stayed the night?" Lenalee asked following her into the kitchen.

"Mhmm," Michelle said as she opened a new packet of tea and pouring in hot water into the pot.

"Where are Allen and Kanda?" Lenalee asked noting that they were not in the same room as Lavi. She looked at Lavi with puzzlement in her eyes as she saw that he was sleeping upright instead of flat on the couch.

"Oh, they're in the bedroom." Michelle said putting the lid on the pot and leaning herself against her table and closing her eyes. Michelle didn't see the widening of Lenalee's eyes but she heard the surprise in her "oh". Opening her eyes, Michelle was confused by the surprise in Lenalee's voice before realizing what she had said could be deciphered in a couple ways.

"No," Michelle started to explain to Lenalee, "They're in the bedroom, but Allen is in mine, and Kanda is in the other. They wouldn't last if they were in the same room together." Michelle said laughing.

"Oh, so then where did you sleep last night?"

Michelle was about to answer but then Allen came out of her room, and walked over to the kitchen.

"Morning Lena." He greeted.

"Morning Allen." She acknowledged.

"Morning Michelle." Michelle said, as Allen did not acknowledge her.

"Morning Michelle." he said as he gave her a quick look over. "You look dead."

"I feel dead." She said as she staggered to her bathroom for a warm shower. As she passed the couch she gave the sleeping form a glare that went unheeded before closing the door to her bathroom.

. . .

"Are we going somewhere to eat?" Michelle asked as she came out of her bedroom fully dressed.

"Yeah," Allen said, "I'm hungry." He groaned from where he laid his head on the counter of her kitchen.

"We have to wait for the rabbit." Kanda said.

"Lavi?" Michelle asked as she looked around the room and noticed for the first time that he wasn't on the couch anymore. "Where did he go?"

"I'm right here," He said, appearing behind her.

"Ahhh, where were you?" She asked as she clutched her chest.

"The bathroom. I have to get ready too." He said.

Michelle rolled her eyes, and said, "Come on, where would you like to go?"

"How about that place, Paul's or whatever?" Allen asked. "Its right across the street."

"I'm good anywhere. I just want food." Michelle said as she grabbed a sweater and walked out the door.

"Hmm, that was good." Michelle said as she rubbed her stomach. "Now where are we going?"

"Home." Kanda said.

"Why?" Michelle asked looking at him.

"Finals." That was all he said before turning around to walk towards their apartments.

"But but but." Michelle started. "Today is the last day at the carnival, why can't we go there?"

"Fine, you go home." Michelle said as she started to walk towards the carnival, "I'm going this way. If I fail then I fail, too much worrying over it is not going to do much."

"But studying helps," Allen said as he ran after her.

"Yeah yeah," Michelle said as she waved him off.

"Come on." Lavi said as he pulled Lenalee after his two friends. As Lavi pulled her he didn't noticed the blush that was creeping up on Lenalee's face.

The rest of the day, the four of them spent it at the carnival.

"Hey, Michelle?" Lenalee asked while the guys were in line getting them something to eat.

"Yeah?"

"Ummm…"

"Oh! I forgot to ask…. How was your date yesterday?"

Lenelaa blushed at the question and said, "It was good."

"Hmmmmm," Michelle said.

"Actually, that was what I wanted to talk to you about." Lenalee said.

"Hmmm?"

"Okay, well I had a great time yesterday and.."

"YES." Michelle said before Lenalee could finish.

"What? I didn't finish."

"Do you want my help or not?" Michelle asked.

Lenalee blushed harder and nod her head.

"Then we are good." Michelle said smiling.

"What's good?" Lavi asked as he came back with the food.

"Nothing." Michelle said, mysteriously.

"Michelle." Lavi said.

"Hmmm?"

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing!"

Lavi looked at her but didn't say anything. He knew she was up to something; she was never really a good liar. But she could also be very stubborn so he wasn't going to push it.

"Michelle's up to something." Lavi said as Allen walked up with the remaining food.

"She's always up to something." He said.

"Am not." Michelle huffed.

Allen gave her a skeptical look and she returned it with a smile.

"Michelle."

"What?"

"No."

"What?"

"Michelle, come on."

"I didn't do anything." Michelle said as she took a bit of her food.

Lavi just stared at them with confusion. He tilted his head to the side and said, "I'm lost."

"Here," Michelle said. "Lenalee will fill you on it." Michelle said as she stood up and pulled Allen with her. "We're going to go get drinks." Michelle said as she dragged Allen off.

"But we have drinks." Lavi said but it was too late and they were already gone.

"That girl." He whispered.

He turned to Lenalee and smiled as he took a bite of his food.

Meanwhile, with Michelle and Allen.

"Oh, come on Allen." Michelle was saying.

"No."

"Why?"

"If Kanda was here, he would say no too."

"I didn't offer. She asked." Michelle said.

"She asked?"

"Yes." Michelle said with a nod of her head. "Why else would I help?"

"Because you're a busy body." Allen replied.

"Don't you want to help her?"

"Lavi is not going to be happy with this."

"Look at them. They look happy together." Michelle was right. The both of them were sitting on the bench and looking content and happily; Lavi was saying something and Lenalee was laughing. Michelle couldn't help but smile as she looked at them.

"See?" Michelle asked.

"I see them. But Lavi is not going to be happy with this."

"Why?"

"Um…"

"Is there someone he likes?"

Allen nodded. Michelle pushed on with her questions.

"Who?"

"I can't say."

"Why not?"

"I promised."

"What?"

Allen smiled sheepishly.

"Do I know her?"

Allen stared at her.

"If I guess right, then it wouldn't look like you told me. You wouldn't break your promise."

Allen sighed at the logic Michelle was using.

"Does she go to our school?"

Allen simply stared at her.

"Allen, this isn't how the game is played. You either shake your head or nod at the answer."

Allen put both his hands on her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes.

"The person that he likes… is…" Something in the back of Michelle caught Allen's eyes. "Kanda." He said.

Michelle was confused. "Lavi likes Kanda?" She asked.

Then she was on the floor holding her head. "Ow! Who hit me on the head?"

"That was for making a stupid assumption." A voice said behind her.

"Kanda?"

"Hmm?"

"That hurt. Why are you here?"

"I came because I knew you were going to try something stupid."

"What are you talking about? I would never do anything stupid." Michelle said as she rubbed her head.

"Yes you would. And you." He turned to Allen.

"What?"  
>"If I hadn't come in time, you would have lots of explaining to do."<p>

"Wait," Michelle said, "You know who Lavi likes?"

Kanda stared at her.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'm still going to help her." Michelle said as she walked off towards the bench where Lavi and Lenalee were.

"Hey, where are the drinks?"

Michelle glared at him and said instead, "Look who I found."

Lavi looked at the direction where Michelle had came from and saw Allen and Kanda bickering.

"Yu!" He yelled.

At hearing his name, Kanda turned and the aura around him became even darker.

"Oops." Lavi squeaked.

Michelle laughed and shook her head at Lenalee, "If you hang out with them enough, this is quite normal."

Lenalee looked at the group and felt her smile growing bigger and bigger. She never felt so happy before.


	6. Chapter 6

Finals went by faster than Michelle thought it would have.

During the week, along with her studying she tried to get Lavi and Lenalee together in a room but there always seemed to be something that goes horribly wrong with her plan.

The last time she tried, one of the fan girls came and interrupted.

Michelle scowled when she thought about how the girl had ruined everything.

"Arg, I have to think of something good. With no interruption this time." Michelle said out loud as she out her books in her locker and getting out the last book that she needed for the last class.

"Interruption for what?" Someone asked behind her.

Michelle was about to answer when she turned around but closed her mouth.

"Nothing." Michelle said looking at her red headed friend.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow and leaned closed to her.

"Just what are you planning?" He asked as he put his hand on her locker.

Michelle gave him a smile.

"Nothing." She said as she pushed him off and walked to the last class of the day before the weekend.

She sat through class thinking of ways that she can get them together but nothing.

She sighed as the bell rang indicating that it was the end of class and the start of a weekend.

Michelle walked out the classroom door and there were her friends waiting out there for her.

"Michelle!" Lenalee greeted her. "How about going to a movie later today?"

Michelle laughed, "Sure! Why not?" Michelle said. "But I need to go home and change." Michelle said.

At seven pm, there was a knock on her door and Michelle went to open it.

"Michelle?" Lavi asked as she opened the door. He looked at her and gasped.

"Michelle. What's wrong?" he asked as he hurried into her house and looking at her with concern. She was in sweat pants with a black t-shirt and her hair was a mess.

"I don't feel so good." Michelle said as she walked back into her apartment followed by Lavi, Lenalee, Allen and Kanda.

She fell onto her couch and put her arm over her eyes. She dragged the blanket that was on her couch over her face.

"I have a really bad headache right now." Her voice was muffled.

Lavi threw off the blanket over her face and put his hand on her forehead and said, "You do feel a little warm." He said with worry.

"Why don't you guys go the to movie and I'll just stay here?" Michelle said as she stood up and threw off the blanket. "Kanda will stay with me." Michelle said as she pushed Lavi and Lenalee out the door. "It's the weekend. I don't want you guys to stay here and have your weekend ruin." Michelle said.

Behind her she heard Kanda murmured, "But I can have my weekend ruin?"

Michelle had to stifle a laugh as she pushed the two of them out the door. Lavi was going to object but he didn't get the chance as she closed the door in his face.

"I'll stay here with her too." Allen yelled just as the door closed. As the door shut, she stood with her back facing Kanda and Allen for a minute before she turned around, giving them a big smile. Then she struggled out of her sweats to reveal the dark blue jeans that she was wearing underneath and threw the swears onto her couch.

Kanda crossed his arms and looked at her. He knew she was up to something.

"Michelle?" Allen said with anxiety.

She pulled her hair into a bun and looked at them.

"Come on." She said as she put her hand on the doorknob. "We're going to follow them and see what they do on their date." Michelle said as she went to open the door. She opened it and there was someone standing in front of her door.

"Michael!" She said in surprise. "What are you doing here?" She asked as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm not the only one here." He said as he step aside to reveal the people that were standing behind him.

Michelle stepped back and gasped in surprise.

"Mia! Gramps!" Michelle said as she hugged the little girl tightly. Mia was Lavi's baby sister and the old man next to Mia was Lavi's grandpa. Since the time that they had become friends, Michelle had seen the old man as a grandpa so she called him Gramps but they were not related.

"What are you guys doing here?" Michelle asked as she pulled back. Mia had run to give Allen and Kanda hugs.

"We came to visit you dear sister." Michael said.

"Oh well, that's very sweet. Why didn't you call? I would have planned some dinner." Michelle said.

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Michael said. "And who is on a date?" He asked as he looked around the room.

"Where's Lavi?" Mia asked from behind looking both ways to see if she can spot her brother.

"He's on a date right now." Michelle said giving Mia a wink.

"Ahh." Michael said as he realized who was on the date now.

"A date?" The six-year-old girl asks, looking at Michelle with her brown eyes.

"Yes." Michelle said as she picked up the girl.

"Who is she?" Mia asked.

"Maybe your future sister." Michelle said as she gave Mia a twirl and a wink.

"Future sister?" Mia asked, a little confused.

"That's right." Michelle said. "You wMichelle go see her?" Michelle asked as she held Miz by the hip.

Mia nodded excitedly. Allen gave Mia a smile because she looked so cute. There was a small smile playing at the tip of Kanda's lips also.

She then turned to her brother and Mia's grandpa. "Do you want to go to?" Michelle asked.

Both of them shook their heads and said, "That's okay. Just bring Mia back on time."

Michelle nodded her head and then the four of them head out the door to see how the date was going.

"It's not that dark out yet, and its not that far, lets walk." Michelle said as she held one of Mia's hand and they walked along the sidewalk. Allen and Kanda were behind them.

They walked until they got to the movies where Lavi and Lenalee were supposed to be.

"Let's get some ice-cream while we wait. Yes?" She asked as she turned to Mia.

"Okay!" Mia said happily. As they ate their ice cream and waited for Lavi to come out, the three of them took turns asking Mia questions. Allen was in the middle of asking Mia a question when Mia yelled across the street madly waving her arms in the air.

"Lavi!" She yelled.

"Mia! Shhh!" Michelle tried to quiet the girl but Lavi had already turned his head and spotted the young girl. He smiled a big smile before nudging Lenalee and the two of them crossing the street to where Michelle and Mia were.

"Thanks Mia." Michelle murmured as she shook her head.

"Mia!" Lavi said as his sister ran into his arm.

"Big brother!" She said as she gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her as he put her down.

"I'm here to see you! And Michelle!" She said as she looked up at him as he put her down.

"Is the old man at home?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah, he's at Michelle's with Michael." Mia said as she ran to Michelle who was sort of hiding behind Allen.

"Michelle?" Lavi asked as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Hey!" She said enthusiastically, waving her hands.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" Lavi asked as he looked at her.

Michelle nodded her head and said, "I was but then they showed up and I got better. Magic." Michelle said. Then she turned to Lenalee and asked, "How was the movie?"

"It was good." Lenalee answered.

Michelle smiled at her and then looked at the clock, "I think we should be heading home now." Michelle said as she watched Lavi picked up Mia.

"Let's go you little monster." Lavi said as he carried his sister back to the apartment.

They arrived home and her brother and Lavi's grandpa were in the middle of a discussion.

But they stopped when they heard the door unlock.

"We're back!" Michelle yelled as she walked through the door.

"Welcome back." Her brother greeted them.

"Hey old man." Lavi greeted his grandpa. The old Bookman hit him on the head.

"Ow!" He said as he held his head. Lenalee stifle a laugh as she watched him in pain.

"And this is?" Michael asked as he looked at Lenalee.

"This is Lenalee." Michelle introduced. "Lenalee, this is my brother Michael and this is Lavi and Mia's grandpa." Michelle said.

"Nice to meet you." She said as she shook their hands.

"Pleasure is ours." Michael said as Mia yawned.

"Are you sleepy?" Michelle asked as she picked her up.

Mia nodded.

"Imma take her to bed. I'll be back." She said as she carried Mia into her room to tuck her in. "You can stay in my room today, Mia." Michelle said as she carried the girl into bed.

"Michelle?" Mia asked as Michelle tucked her in.

"Yes babe?"

"Will you tell me a story?" She asked softly.

"Of course dear." Michelle said as she pulled out a Disney story from her shelf. "Once upon a time…" She started to read, "There was a girl who…"

"And they lived happily ever after." She finished the story and closed it as she looked back at a sleeping Mia. Michelle smiled as she put the book back on the shelf. She leaned down and gave Mia a kiss on the forehead and whispered, "Good night."

She closed the door softly behind her and went into the living room where everyone was.

"Tucked her in?" Lavi asked from the couch.

"Of course."

"Did you read her a story?"

"Like old times." Michelle said giving him a smile as she took a seat next to him.

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?" Lenalee asked from the other side of Lavi.

"Hmm," Michelle said. "Here on the couch, I guess." Michelle said as she pulled the blanket that was on the couch close to her.

"Why don't you sleep in the room?" Michael asked. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"It's fine. Besides you came a long way here, you need the rest." Michelle said.

"But-"

"It's fine." Michelle said as she held up her hand. "You stay in that room and I'll stay here on the couch." She said as she patted the couch and giving it a smile.

That night after everyone left, she fell asleep on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

"Michelle! Michelle!" Michelle was woken up to the sound of someone yelling her name and jumping on her.

"Umph." Michelle said as she moved on the bed. _Bed?_ Michelle thought. _I was sleeping on the couch last night_. Michelle thought as she sat up on the bed.

"Mia?" Michelle asked groggily.

"I want to go to the park!" She yelled as she wrapped her arms around Michelle's neck.

"What time is it?" Michelle asked as she looked around the room. "Where am I?"

"You're in Lavi's room." Mia said. "Hurry, let's go! I want to go to the park!" She said as she pulled on Michelle's arm.

Michelle laughed and got up.

"Okay, okay, you little monster. Let me get ready first." Michelle stifled a yawn as she went into the bathroom to freshen up.

"Hurry!" Mia yelled through the door.

Michelle freshened up in the bathroom and then walked out into Lavi's room again.

"Mia. I need to change out of my pajamas." Michelle said as she pointed to the pajamas that she was wearing.

"Wear this." Mia said as she pulled out an outfit from behind her.

Michelle took the outfit, which was just a t-shirt and short, and changed. As she was tying up her hair into a messy bun, she asked Mia.

"If I slept in Lavi's room, where did he sleep?"

"He slept with me last night." Mia said happily. Mia loved her brother dearly and it was so cute to see her so happy.

"Oh," Michelle said. "That's nice." She said as she gave Mia a smile.

She then took Mia's hand and they both walked out of Lavi's room. Out in the kitchen sat Allen and Kanda.

"Good morning." She greeted them.

"Morning." Allen said. Kanda just nod his head.

"What kind of greeting is that?" Michelle nudged him.

He ignored her and continued with his breakfast.

"Is there any for me?" She asked as she looked at the table.

"There's cereal." Allen said.

Michelle scrunched her nose. "I guess."

"Michelle, I want to go to the park." Mia said as she pulled the sleeve

"Mia, can't I eat breakfast first?" Michelle asked as she looked at the little girl.

"No." Mia said. "I want to go to the park."

"Okay," Michelle laughed. "How about we go out to breakfast and then we go to the park and then maybe the movies?" Michelle asked as she looked at the girl.

Mia thought about it and said. "Okay!"

So Michelle and Mia went to get some breakfast and then Michelle took Mia to the park.

Mia ran happily to the playground with a big smile on her face.

"Yay!" She said as she ran up the stairs of the play station.

"Michelle!" Mia yelled. "Come here!"

Michelle laughed as she walked over to where Mia was.

"I'm coming." She said. She walked up to the playground but Mia was nowhere to be seen.

"Mia?" Michelle called out. "Mia. Where are you?"

She heard a giggle to her left and behind a blue pole, a small foot was sticking out. She smiled slyly as she slowly approached the blue pole.

"I wonder where Mia could be?" Michelle said as she slowly crept up to the pole. "Mia?" Michelle asked again before she popped her head to one side of the pole, "Found you." She said.

"Hahaha." Mia giggled again before she dashed off to find another hiding spot.

"Miiaa." Michelle said as she followed the girl. This time, Mia hid behind a tree.

"Mia?" Michelle asked in a little girl's voice, "Where are you, dearest?" She skipped over to the tree and shouted, "Boo."

Mia giggled loudly. "You found me."

"Yes, I did." Michelle said as she picked up the little girl. "What would you like to do now?"

Mia looked around the park and there was an ice-cream cart coming their way.

"I want some ice-cream." Mia said as she looked at the ice-cream cart.

Michelle carried Mia all the way over to the ice-cream cart.

"What do you want?" Michelle asked.

Mia looked at the choices and then pointed to one.

"Can I have one of that please?" Michelle asked the man.

The man handed Michelle the ice cream.

"Here you go, Mia."

"Thanks." She said as she opened the ice cream and took a lick.

"Welcome baby boo." Michelle said as she watched Mia licked her ice cream. They walked to a bench by the playground as Mia ate her ice cream.

She looked around the park. Kids were there with their parents, some were on the playground, and some were just sitting in the park, enjoying the sun.

There were some teenage guys who were running around in the grass playing football.

Michelle turned her attention back to the girl that was eating ice cream next to her.

"Mia, you're dripping." Michelle said as she took a napkin and wipes her mouth.

Mia giggled and pointed to the football that landed near them. Michelle walked over to where the football laid and picked it up.

She turned around to give it to someone that was running towards her and came eye to eye with a guy with blue eyes.

"Hi, thanks…" The guys trailed off as he got a closer look at the person who picked up the football.

"Michelle." He said.

"Damon."

Damon was Michelle's first boyfriend in middle school. They hit it off really well but then Michelle caught him cheating with another girl.

She was really upset, and Lavi had gotten suspended because Lavi had beaten him up.

Some time later, he moved away without any words.

Looking at him now, brings back memories and emotions that she had thought were long forgotten.

"How are you?" He asked as he looked at her.

She looked at him and all the emotions and nights that she had cried herself to sleep came back.

"Good. Here is your football. Mia let's go." Michelle said hurriedly as she handed Damon the football and pulled Mia from the bench.

"Michelle, wait." Damon called after her but she kept on walking and walking.

"Who was that?" Mia asked as she looked behind her at the guy.

He looked after her for a few more seconds before returning to his friends.

"No one." Michelle said, her voice shaking. "No one important."

They were soon at Michelle's front door. She stopped in front of it and touched the doorknob.

She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Michelle?" Mia asked as she looked at the girl.

Michelle took another breath. "I'm fine." She said as she gazed at the little girl, giving her a smile.

"Are we going to the movies?" She asked innocently.

Michelle chuckled and looked at her apologetically, "I'm a little tired right now, Mia. Some other time?"

Mia bit her lip but nodded slowly.

"Michelle?" A new voice asked.

"Ahhh." She screamed as she turned to glare at the person that was standing behind her. "Lavi, don't do that." She said as she whacked his arm.

He held up his arms into the air in surrender. "Sorry." He smiled sheepishly at her. "How was the park?" He asked as he picked Mia up.

"It was fun. Michelle got me ice cream!" She said happily.

"That's good to hear." Lavi said.

"Michelle met someone." Mia said.

"Someone?" Lavi eyed her.

"Just an old friend." Michelle said as she waved her hand to show that it was no big deal.

"A friend?"

"Yes." Michelle said.

"Just a friend?"

"Yes." Michelle said as she opened the door to her apartment. "I have a headache, I'm going to take a shower."

. . .

The weekend went by fast, and as the weekend went on, Michelle forgot about Damon.

Monday morning as they walked to school like usual, there was a big crowd in front of the school.

"What's going on?" Michelle asked as she observed the crowd. "This looks like the day that Lenalee was new here."

"Maybe there's another new kid." Lenalee said.

"Maybe." Allen said.

"Let's go see. Maybe its another cute girl." Lavi said as he took Michelle's ran and ran toward the crowd. Michelle laughed as she let Lavi pulled her to the front of the crowd.

"Excuse me. Excuse us." Lavi said he tried to push through the crowd. As soon as Lavi was in front where he got a good view of who the new kid was, he stopped short.

"Who is it?" Michelle asked as she peeked from behind Lavi's shoulder.

Her breath came short as she was faced with the person that she had met at the park.

"Damon." She said.

By now Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee were behind them.

"Michelle! Hey!" Damon gave her a big smile and tried to reach for her but Lavi pushed his hands away angrily.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed, anger flashing in his eyes.

"I just moved back." Damon said, giving Lavi a smile. Lavi did not return it so Damon shrugged and turned to Michelle.

"Michelle, we didn't get a chance to talk last time, you ran off." He said, smiling at her.

Michelle stared at him but before she had a chance to say something, Lavi took her by her hand and pulled her behind him.

"You stay away from her." He said before he stormed away angrily, pulling Michelle with him.

Lenalee, Allen and Kanda watched as the two walked away. They turned back to Damon to see him chuckling, and laughing with another girl.

"So that's Damon." Allen said.

Kanda grunted.

Lenalee looked at the spot where Lavi and Michelle had walked of.

"Why was Lavi so mad?" Lenalee asked.

"Damon and Michelle were an old couple but I heard that he tried to advance on her, but she didn't agree to it, so they broke up. The next week or so, he wouldn't talk to her and when she went to his house to talk to him about it, there was another girl." Allen explained. "Or that's what I heard. We weren't there when it happened."

"Or else he would have gotten a beating not only that stupid rabbit." Kanda said as he glared in Damon's direction.

"Lavi beat him up?" Lenalee asked.

"That's right. They got suspended for a week." Allen said.

"Lavi was really mad." Kanda said.

"We found out about when we came back but it was too late, Damon moved away. His dad got a job overseas."

"Maybe he did it as to avoid a bad breakup with her?" Lavi asked.

"Doubt it." Allen said.

"There was something off about him." Kanda said, shaking his head.

"Lavi!" Michelle called as Lavi continued to pull her. "Lavi!" Michelle yelled as she struggled to free hand from his grip. She pulled it free, and massaged it.

She stared at his back before she called him.

"Lavi?"

"Why?" He asked as he turned around to face her, his voice loud.

"Why what?" She asked.

"Why did you lie to me yesterday?" He asked as he looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me that it was Damon that you saw yesterday at the park?" His voice grew hostile as he said his name.

"I thought that it was going to be the only time that I see him. I didn't know that he was going to be at this school." Michelle explained.

"But you still lied." He said, his voice hurt.

Michelle was going to say something but the bell rang then, indicating that class was about to start.

Lavi looked at her one more time, before turning around to go to class.

"Lavi!" Michelle called as he walked away. "Lavi, can we talk about this?" She called after him. Whether he heard her, she did not know.

She sighed and walked in the opposite direction to her classroom.

She walked into her classroom and sat down at her seat.

She propped her elbow on the table and put her head in her hands. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Why is this happening to me?" She whispered as she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"What is happening to you?" Someone asked as they sat down next to her.

She opened her eyes and gasped as she looked into the brown eyes of Damon Evibergs.

"Damon." She gasped.

"Hi there." He said as he gave her one of his dazzling smile.

"Are you in this class?" She asked.

He nodded his head.

Michelle struggled to control her breathing by giving him a small smile. "That's nice." She said as she turned around to face the front of the classroom.

"Annnaaa!" Lenalee called as came into the classroom but stopped short when she saw the seat next to Michelle taken.

She walked by Michelle's desk and gave the two of them a smile. Lenalee sat behind her friend.

Class went by slower that day and it was awkward with Damon sitting next to her.

Finally, the bell rang indicating that class was over. Michelle quickly packed her bag and left the room.

"Michelle." She heard Damon called after her but she kept on walking. Outside, Allen and Kanda were waiting for her. Michelle quickly walked past them and into the restroom.

She went into a stall and tried to slow down her breathing. She sat down and quickly thought everything through.

"Michelle?" Allen called through the front door of the restroom.

"I'll be out in a second." Michelle yelled out. She walked out of the restroom and tok a deep breath.

"You okay?" Allen asked.

"Of course." Michelle said as she put on a smile.

The rest of the day went by slowly and finally, the last bell rang.

Michelle sighed as she walked out of her last class.

Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee were waiting for her at the front gate.

"Where's Lavi?" Lenalee asked as she looked around the campus.

Before any of them answered, a car speed up to where they were standing and a head popped out of the car.

"Michelle! Allen! Kanda!" A man called to them. He was handsome with his dark skin and long dark hair that was tied into a ponytail.

"Tyki!" Michelle said as she ran to the car. She gave him a big smile. "What's up?"

"That time is coming up and I wanted to give you these invitations personally." Tyki said as he handed her four invitations. "And you all can bring someone." He said.

"Is it really?" She asked. She thought about it and it was!

Tyki was Michael's old college friend and every year, the Mikk family would hold a party for his birthday. The party was always extravagant with people dressing up in dresses and tuxedos with tons of food and dancing.

"This year, it's special." Tyki said. "Everyone has to wear masks. To make it more fun." He said.

"Oh," Michelle said, "That sounds wonderful. I can't wait." She said as she took the invitations.

"Well, I shall see you then!" He said and then got into his car and sped off.

Michelle walked back over to where her friends were.

"What was that?" Kanda asked.

"Tyki's birthday invitation. There's only four." She said as she handed out one to Allen and Kanda. "And this is for Lavi." She said as she looked at Lenalee. "He said we each can bring someone, so I'm going to make sure that he is to take you to this party that is happening in a month." Michelle said brightly as she handed Lenalee the invitation.

Lenalee blushed and gave her a smile.

"I can give it to him." Lenalee volunteered. "But I don't know where he is right now."

Allen thought about it. "He's probably in the library." He said.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Michelle gushed happily.

And in the library, Lavi was. He was sitting in a chair with books surrounding him. She thought back to what Allen had said; when Lavi was upset or stressed, he would come to the library to read.

Lenalee walked over slowly to where Lavi was sitting and saw that he was sleeping.

She stood there and observed him for a while.

_He looks so cute while he's sleeping_, she thought to herself and smiled. He was snoring lightly, and she smiled as she looked at him.

She took a book that was lying on the side, and sat down and read it. Soon after, she also fell asleep.

Later, Lavi woke up groggily and rubbed his eyes. He looked around the room and noticed that there was someone else next to him. He peeked from the side and looked at the sleeping girl.

Her head was to one side and she was holding a book in her lap. He smiled and lightly shook her.

"Lena." He whispered. "Lena, wake up."

She stirred slightly and her eyes opened, little by little.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Lena, what are you doing here?" Lavi asked.

She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room, trying to remember where she was.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in the library." Lavi laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"In the library?" Lenalee asked. "Oh yeah!" She said as she suddenly remembered the reason that she was in the library.

"I came looking for you. A friend came and dropped by this invitation for his party." Lenalee said as she handed the invitation to Lavi.

He took the invitation and looked at it over.

"A masquerade party?" Lavi asked. "This is going to be fun." He said, smiling.

"That's what Michelle said too." Lenalee said.

"She did?" Lavi asked as he sat back on the chair.

Lenalee propped her elbow onto the seat and nodded her head. "Yup."

"Well, we need to go home." Lavi said as he stood up and put out his hand to Lenalee.

She took it and he pulled her up.

Then they both exited the library and headed home for the day.


	8. Chapter 8

Michelle was in the kitchen doing homework when she heard the front door open.

"Michelle."

"In the kitchen!" She yelled.

Her brother walked in. "Hey there, squirt." He greeted her.

"Hi ya!" She said and then got back to her homework.

"Wow, you sure are hard at work. That's a first." He laughed.

Michelle glared at him and said, "I happen to be a very studious student."

He laughed again. "Guess who I met in town today?"

"Who?" Michelle asked, not quite interested.

"Michelle darling!" a feminine voice called to her.

Michelle gasped and looked up from her homework.

"Rani!" She said as she ran to give her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you of course." She said.

Michelle laughed, "Yeah right." She said as she glanced at Michael. Rani blushed.

Michelle glances at them and then laughed again.

Rani was one of Michaels' college friend and they dated on and off. Rani was beautiful with shoulder length dark brown hair.

"Michelle, who are you taking to Tyki's dance this year?"

"The next person to walk through my door."

"Michelle!" Michael yelled.

Rani and Michelle both turned their head to look at her.

Michelle gave him a confused look.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You can't just say it like that." He said. "You have to find someone to this dance and not just a person who walks through your front door. That's not right."

As if on cue, her front door handle rattled, and Kanda walked in.

"I guess I'm going to take Kanda to the ball."

He gave her a confused look. Michelle and Rani laughed.

Michelle jumped over to Kanda and linked her arm through his.

"I guess you're taking me to the ball." Michelle said happily.

"Ball? What ball?"

"Tyki's ball." Michelle said as she gave him a big bright smile.

"And if I don't want to?" Kanda asked as he unlinked their arm.

"Why not?" Michelle asked.

"Because I don't want to."

"Oh!" Michelle gasped as everyone turned to look at her. She pointed a finger at Kanda. "There's someone else you want to go with huh?" Michelle questioned him.

Michelle pouted and crossed her arm. "I know it. You don't want to go with me because there's someone else. Who is she?" Michelle glared at him.

Michael and Rani turned to look at Kanda.

"It's someone from your fan club, huh?" Michelle asked.

Kanda glared right back.

"There is no one." He said through clenched teeth.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Okay, I believe you." She said as she walked over to where she was sitting and sat down.

"Kanda, what are you doing here?" Michael asked.

"Allen told me to bring over some food. Just in case."

"Michelle, you have such great friends." Rani said.

"Such great friends." Michelle said.

"What?" Michael asked detecting the sarcasm in her voice.

"Nothing, except there's a secret that they're not telling me."

"A secret?" Rani asked.

Michelle nodded.

"Ooh, what kind secret?" She asked as she turned to Kanda.

Kanda looked at her and then shrugged. "I can't say."

"Can't say what?" Allen asked as he walked through the door.

"Secret." Kanda said.

"Oh."

"See? Such great friends." Michelle rolled her eyes.

"A secret is a secret." Allen shrugged.

"Fine." Michelle said. "I'll find out myself."

"Find what out?" A new voice asked. It was Lenalee.

"A secret." Michelle replied.

"Whose secret?" Lavi asked as he walked through the door behind her.

"Allen and Kanda's."

"Lavi!" Rani said as she gave him a hug.

"Rani! How have you been?"

"Good. It's been a while. I'm glad to be back. And who is this?" She asked as she turned to Lenalee. "Your girlfriend?"

"What?" Lavi stuttered in shock as Lenalee blushed a bright red.

Rani laughed. Allen and Kanda tried to stifle back a laugh, and Michelle was grinning from ear to ear.

After Lavi calmed down, he introduced Lenalee to Rani.

"This is Lenalee Lee." Lavi introduced her. "Lenalee, this is Rani."

"It's so nice to meet you dear." Rani said. "So not together?"

"I think that they would make a fine couple!" Michelle yelled.

Lenalee shook her head, her face still red.

"I do too." Rani agreed.

"Are you going to the to the ball?" Lavi asked Rani, trying to change the subject.

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides, I'm going to have some sister bonding time with my future-sister-in-law. Have to take her shopping and all that." Rani said as she took Michael's hand in hers.

Michelle turned her head to look at the two of them.

"Sister-in-law?" Michelle asked as she stood up slowly, eyebrows raised.

Then it dawned on Michelle what had happened.

"OHMYGOSH." Michelle screamed as she ran to Rani and her brother.

"Ohmygosh. Ohmygosh." Michelle kept saying as she hugged them closely.

"Congratulations!" Everyone started going at once. They came over to give them hugs. Kanda stood on the side, smiling, as his way of saying "CONGRATS."

"I can't believe this." Michelle said as she wiped a tear away. "I'm so happy." When her brother and Rani were still going out, Michelle had always looked up to her. And now, she was going to become her sister, what can get better than this?

"I can't believe this. I didn't know that you had in you." She teased her brother as she nudged him.

"Well, it's getting late, and I made reservations at this restaurant, so I think that we should go or lose our spot." Michael said as he stood up and ushered everyone out the door.

"Lavi, get your sister and grandfather." Michael instructed.

"No need, we're right here." Bookman said as he appeared at the door. "Mia heard all this screaming and had to come over and see what was happening for herself. Congratulations, you guys." He said, smiling at them.

"Thank you." They smiled back at him and looked back at each other.

Michelle sighed as she looked at them.

"_This is too good to be true."_ She thought to her self. Then to prove that is it a dream, she pinched herself.

"Ow!" She said as she felt the pain.

"Michelle! What happened?" Michael asked, concerned for his sister.

"Just making sure that this wasn't all a dream!" Michelle said as she ran to give them another hug.

Everyone laughed and then they all left to go celebrate the good news.


	9. AN :)

Hi guys! :D

It's been a while, and this is just for a few people, but whoever was reading my story, Anna and the abandoned house... I have deleted that story and am going to reedit/rewrite it :)

For this story, I am indeed working on a new chapter which will be up soon, and I thank you all very much for reading and leaviing behind reviews/comments3


	10. Chapter 10

Everything was going so well for Michelle. She was going to have a sister-in-law soon, finals were over, there was a party coming soon. But there was one thing that was not going well for Michelle, and that was having Lavi mad at her.

That Friday, she walked home from the supermarket with a brown bag in each hand.

She sighed as she thought about the week. The five of them would walk to school together but the two of them haven't really talked. The atmosphere was a little tense but she knows that they were going to be okay.

She walked up the stairs and shoved the bag in her right hand into her left as she took out her keys. She proper her knee up against the wall as she put in the key to her doorknob. But her finger slipped and she dropped her keys.

"Damn." She said as she kneeled down to retrieve her keys.

"Need some help?" A voice asked behind her.

"Ah." She said as she dropped her keys again. She turned her head to see Lavi peering down at her.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Michelle said as she handed him the groceries. Then she reached down to pick up her keys and inserted it into the keyhole. She opened the door and then turned back to the red-head.

He looked at her with his emerald eye and handed her back her groceries.

"Thanks." She said. But she made no move to go back inside her apartment. He made no move to leave either.

"So." Michelle started.

"So." Lavi said.

"Do you wMichelle come in?" Michelle asked as she nodded to the door.

"Yeah," Lavi said as he followed her into her apartment. He sat down on her stool. Silence engulfed them.

The only sound that can be heard was the shuffling that Michelle was making as she was took out her groceries and put it into her shelves.

She could feel Lavi's eye on her as she stored her groceries.

She set her nutella jar down slowly.

After she finished putting away her groceries, she turned around slowly to find Lavi's eye following her every move.

"Alright." Michelle said with determination. "I know you're mad at me but you can't be mad at me forever right?" Michelle asked.

Lavi said nothing.

Michelle nodded her head. "Okay, don't talk to me. But you really can't not talk to me forever can't you?" Michelle asked as she turned to her fridge. She took out her rocky-road ice-cream and walked over to where he sat. She took out two spoons and put it into the container.

She took a dip and put her spoon into her mouth as she watched him. After a while, he took the other spoon and ate some ice-cream.

She looked across him and smiled.

Lavi couldn't help but smile back at her.

"See? Told you you couldn't stay mad at me forever." Michelle smiled as she pointed her spoon at him.

"Alright, but no more keeping things from me." He said.

"Promise." She said.

"Besides, it would probably have been best as it was."

Michelle raised her eyebrow at him.

"I didn't have to beat that him to pieces and end up in jail somewhere."

Michelle laughed. "So."

"So."

"I think you should take Lenalee to Tyki's party." Michelle said to him.

"Lenalee?"

"Yeah. She really wants to go with you."

"Of course, who wouldn't want to go with this handsome face?" Lavi smirked at her.

Michelle rolled her eyes but looked at him, with such seriousness in her eyes that he stopped how joking for a minute. "I think you should ask her. There's only a few weeks left to get ready. And there's so much planning to do!"

"Who are you going with?"

"Huh?"

"We go together every year, its like a tradition. Who are you going with this year then?"

Michelle shrugged. "Kanda. or Allen. Besides, tradition can be broken if its for the better."

"Will it make you happy if I take her to this party?"

Michelle nod.

Lavi sighed, "If it makes you happy, I'll ask her later."

"Not only me, but Lenalee too!" Michelle exclaimed as she clasped her hands together.

"Yes, yes." Lavi said as he took another bite of the ice-cream.

Michelle stared at him while he ate.

"Wha?" He asked. She stared at him and then nod to the door.

"Now?" He asked.

"Yes! Now!" Michelle said. "Why not make her happy now?" Michelle asked.

Lavi continued eating her ice-cream.

"Now, later, whats the difference?" Lavi asked.

"The difference is that she'll be happy sooner!" Michelle explained as she pulled Lavi up from his seat and ushering him towards her front door.

"But I wanted some more ice-cream!"

"After!" Michelle said as she pushed him to Lenalee's front door.

"Michelle."

"Lavi. It's now or never." Michelle said as she rang the doorbell.

"Coming." She heard from inside the apartment.

"You can do it." Michelle said as she ran back to her apartment leaving Lavi in front of Lenalee's door.

From her own door, she watched Lenalee opened her door. First, she was surprised to see Lavi but the surprise look was soon replaced with a smile.

"You sure that is a good idea?" Someone asked next to her. Michelle clasped her hand to her heart. She's been getting scared a lot lately. Having been practicing martial arts, it is funny to see her get scared so easily.

"Yes, I am." Michelle said as she turned her head back to look at them. Lavi had apparently asked her because she ran to give Lavi a big hug with a big grin on her face. "Now." She said as she turned back to the black-hair man beside her. "What do you want, Kanda?"

"I just want to know if that was a good idea." He said as he nodded over to the other two.

"Yes, it is." Michelle said. "What do you have there?"

"Ice-cream."

"For me?" Michelle asked with love in her eyes as she reached for the bag.

But Kanda put it out of her reach. "No." He said as he walked to his apartment leaving a gapping Michelle behind him.

"KANDA." Michelle growled as she watched him walk into his apartment with the ice-cream. Then she went back into her apartment and slammed the door. She went back to her stool and reached for the ice-cream cart but there was no more.

"Damn it." She said. Now she had no more ice-cream while Kanda had a new carton.

She threw away the empty carton of ice-cream into her trashcan and then got her purse and sweater to go out to get stock more ice-cream. She bought everything else that she needed except for the ice-cream.

As she reached her door, there was a knock.

Michelle opened the door, and there stood a glowing Lenalee.

"Wha-"

Before she finished her sentence, Lenalee tackled her into a hug.

"Omph. Lenalee." Michelle said as she grabbed onto her door to stop herself from falling down.

"Lavi asked me to the party! I am so happy. I am so happy I could cry. Ohmyogsh, than you so much. Thank you. Thankyou!"

"Lenalee, calm down. Deep breaths, deep breaths." Michelle said taking a deep breath to show Lenalee how it goes.

Lenalee followed along and inhale a deep breath and exhale. She inhale a breath again and then exhale.

"I'm going to the ball with Lavi!" Lenalee said happily. "With Lavi! Im going with Lavi! Thank you! Thank you!" Lenalee said as she gave Michelle another hug.

"I got chu. I got chu." Michelle said as she hug Lenalee back. "So have you thought about what dress you're going to wear?" Michelle asked.

"Not yet, I came over to see if you wanted to come shopping with me."

"Yeah, I would love too!" Michelle said. "I need to get a dress too! oh! Let's call Rani! We can all go shopping together!"

Lenalee agreed so Michelle called Rani, and they decided to met up at the shopping mall.

"Rani! Hi!" Michelle said as she rant o give Rani a hug.

"Hey girls! You guys ready to go shopping?" Rani asked.

Both Michelle and Lenalee nodded their head eagerly.

"Well then! Let's go!" Rani shouted.

"Whooo!"

Then the three of them went from store to store to try on different dresses just to find the right one for Tyki's ball.

But they couldn't find the perfect one until the very last minute.

"This dress." Lenalee said as she twirled around the strapless blue dress. "This is the dress that I am going to wear to the ball."

"You look hawwwwtt." Michelle said as she watch Lenalee twirled.

"That dress is very you!" Rani agreed.

"I'm not the only one!" Lenalee exclaimed. "Michelle here looks like a princess!"

"Why thank you." Michelle said as she curtsied in her pink dress.

"Lenalee is absolutely right. You have to get that dress, if you don't, you're not going to the ball." Rani said.

Michelle laughed. "Alright, let's pay for this and then go get some ice-cream!" Michelle exclaimed.

"No. No. You need to lay off all the junk food until after the ball AND the wedding." Rani said.

Michelle looked at her bewildered. "NO. PLEASE. I'll work out extra if you just let me eat my ice-cream." Michelle pleaded.

But Rani shook her head. "Nope, no can do. This is for your own good."

Michelle shook her head vigorously. "How is that for my own good?!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Oh well, you can suck it up." Rani said.

Michelle felt her mouth open into an "o" shape. "Is this really how its going to be like to be living with you?"

Rani smiled and shrugged. "Alright guys. Let's go." She said as she made her way to the cash register.

"Oh come on." Michelle sighed.

They brought their dresses and then made their way back home.

"What a day!" Michelle said as they arrived at their apartment complex.

"Hey, where have you been all day?" Michael asked when Michelle and Rani came into the door.

"We went out shopping." Michelle said as she ran to her fridge.

"What are you looking for?" Michael asked.

Michelle didn't reply as she opened her fridge.

"Oh, there all still here!" Michelle exclaimed.

"What?"

"My food." Michelle said as she pulled her nutella jar into a hug.

"You didn't store them away yet?" Rani asked her fiancé.

"Oops?" Michael said sheepishly.

"Of course not. Michael loves me enough not to take away my food right?" Michelle asked her brother.

All Michael could do was laugh because he was in the middle now. Between his dear sister and his soon-to-be-wife, he was in a really hard place.

"Oh, who is Lenalee going with?" Rani asked.

"Lavi."

"Lavi?"

Michelle nodded her head.

"Don't you always go with Lavi?" Michael asked. "It's like tradition."

Michelle shrugged. "Traditions can be broken if its for the better." Michelle repeated with what she had told Lavi earlier. "Besides, I can go with Kanda or Allen. OH! We forgot to buy masks!" Michelle exclaimed.

"There's still time." Rani said. "We can go this weekend."

"Okay! This is going to be so great! I can't wait!" Michelle squealed.

Things between her and Lavi were better and she can't wait until the ball is here.


	11. Chapter 11

On a school day, Michelle was in the music room and was dancing by herself when she was suddenly felt someone's hands on her waist, pulling her close. She opened her eyes to look into the emerald eye of her friend.

"How did you know where i was?"

"You always come here to sneak in a dance lesson or two before Tyki's every year." Lavi laughed as he spun her around.

"Well, i don't want to embarrass myself at the party." Michelle pouted as she followed his lead.

They danced along with the music. The music ended but they didn't pull away from each other.

Michelle looked up at Lavi to see him staring back at her.

"What?" She asked, suddenly self-conscious. "Is there something on my face?"

He smiled gently. "No, theres nothing at all."

She narrowed her eyes a little. "You're acting very strange."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Does it have something to do with Lenalee?" She smirked as they continued to sway to the music.

"It does."

"Oh, are things getting serious?" She smirked.

He sighed. "Michelle."

Her smiled dropped as she looked into his eye that were full of seriousness.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Michelle stopped moving as she looked at him.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out.

"Lavi?"

"Its nothing." He said at last. He pulled away from her and grabbed his stuff off the floor. "Come on. We should head home. Its getting late."

Michelle debated if she wanted to pursue it further or not, but decided against it.

She stopped the music and grabbed her stuff as she followed him out of the classroom.

They walked home in silence and Michelle was still curious about what he wanted to tell her.

He walked in front of her and she couldn't help but stare at him. He was her best friend and something was obviously bothering him but she couldn't bring herself to ask him what it was.

Finally, curiosity got the better of her, and she ran to catch up with him. She reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Lavi." He said.

He stopped and looked at her.

"Tell me whats wrong."

"Nothing is wrong." He said as he ran his hand through his red hair.

"There is obviously something bothering you."Michelle said as she pointed to his face. "You have bags under your eyes so that means you haven't been sleeping properly. The only time you aren't sleeping properly are when something is bothering you or when you're up reading all night with projects that Gramps tell you to do."

Lavi sighed. "Its not that big of a deal."

"Tell me."

"Its really nothing." Lavi said as he continued walking.

She sighed and seeing as he wasn't going to tell her, she stopped prying.

"Its pizza Thursday, you're still coming over right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"Ok good."

Then the whole walk home was them just messing around, talking about useless and pointless things.

She wanted to ask what was bothering him but with his stubbornness, he was not going to her. Yet.

But she figured that he will tell her when he's ready. She just really wanted to know now though.

What they didn't know where that they were being watched, by two different pairs of eyes that were observing them from the dark.

I know I havent been updating in a while, and that this was really short but Ive been swamp with homework and all that, and I think I might have run out of ideas. So leave your thoughts and suggestions :)

AND AND AND, I would like to thank Shadowshunter12 for checking up on me, which resulted in this short chapter, but I will finish it for sure!~ :D


	12. Chapter 12

It was a cool autumn day just after school. Michelle and Lavi were walking side by side. Neither of them were saying anything. They were simply enjoying each other's company. And then he spoke up.

"Hey, you remember that favor you owe me?"

Lavi asked as they continued down the street. Michelle had promised her brother that she would run some errands for him after school, and once Lavi found out he had offered to accompany her.

"Favor?"

Michelle questioned, as she turned her head to look at him. Her face showing only confusion as to what he was talking about.

"What favor?"

"You and I made a bet. If I fell asleep first I would take you to the carnival but if you fell asleep first then…well I never really decided so I'm calling it a favor. Anyway you fell asleep on me first, and I haven't collect yet."

He said as he reminded her of what happened the other night a few weeks ago.

"I did not fall asleep on you first." Michelle argued. "Besides, that was weeks ago."

"Yes you did." Lavi said with a smile on his face. "I'm a Bookman, I remember everything." He said as he tapped his temple.

Michelle smiled as she shook her head, "I did not fall asleep on you."

"Yes, you did."

Michelle pouted and then thought back to that night. "I don't remember, and how do I know that you're telling me the truth?"

"Would I ever lie to you?" Lavi asked as he placed his hand on his chest and looked as sincere as possible.

"Yes." Came the almost instant reply.

"I would never." Lavi said looking slightly offended before his lips broke into a smile as he added his next comment. "You just got to trust me on this."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Well then, how about we do it again?"

"Do it again?"

"That's right." Michelle said.

"Same wager?"

"What? No way. Besides, the carnival is over." Michelle said as she brought her hand to her chin, tapping it twice as she thought about what she wanted if she won. "How about if you fall asleep first, then you have to take Lenalee on a date."

"Lenalee?"

"That's right." Michelle said. "A date. And it can't be like to the bookstore. It has to be a legit date-date."

Lavi thought about it for a second before he asked. "Why do you want me to go on a date with her so badly?"

"Because I want you to be happy."

"And you think I can be happy with her?"

Michelle nodded her head, "Yeah." She said as she swings her arms back and forth. "You guys look so happy together. And she really likes you."

"Really?" He asked.

Michelle stopped in her tracks and looked at him with her brown eyes. "You don't sound so happy about that."

"I am." He said as he forced a smile.

Michelle narrowed her eyes. "Do you not like her like that?"

Lavi sighed raising his hand and scratching the back of his head, "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Michelle asked. "Is there someone else?"

Lavi said nothing.

"Lavi, if you're not going to tell me, then I won't know what it is and I can't help you."

Still Lavi was silent. After a couple of minutes he finally spoke up, "If I fall asleep first, then I'll take her on a date."

Michelle turned her head and looked up at him, since he was taller than her. "If you don't want to, you don't have to."

"No, I'll do it. But if I win, you owe me two favors."

"Two?"

"That's right, two."

Michelle pursed her lips, "Fine, two. But when you think of something let me know, and it better not be something pervy." She said as she poke his chest.

"Pervy? I wouldn't do that to you."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Hmmm." She hummed as she walked past a store and something shiny caught her eye.

"Ohmygosh, that necklace is so cute." She gushed. The heart shaped diamond shines brightly in the window and Michelle couldn't keep her eyes off it as she touched her palm to the glass window.

Lavi watched her as she admired the necklace and couldn't help but smile at the way her face lite up with excitement just from looking at the necklace.

Her eyes wavered a little as she looked at the price. "Hmm." She said as she turned away from the necklace, the price intimidating her, to find him looking at her with the kindest look. "Lavi?"

"Yeah?" He snapped out of his trance. "What is it?"

"I should be asking you that."

"Nothing," He said.

She cocked her head in curiosity but didn't push further. "Okay, but we better hurry, its getting dark."

He nodded and the two of them continued walking, and smiling, and laughing as they continued on their way.

With it being later in the day, everyone was out and about so it was starting to get crowded. "Excuse me." Michelle said as she tried to push through the crowd, but to no avail. Suddenly, she realized that Lavi wasn't next to her anymore.

"Lavi?" She called out to him. "Lavi, where are you?" But he didn't answer, and the crowd was getting worse. "LAVI!" She called louder. Where was he? Suddenly, a hand grabbed her and pulled her and she made contact with a broad chest. She struggled to free herself but the grip around her was tight.

"It's me." Lavi said as he wrap his arm around her waist.

After that she instantly relaxed into his embrace. "You scared me." Michelle sighed in relief. "I thought it was some random person."

"Don't worry." He said as he let go of her waist, and took her small hand into his big ones. "'I'm not going to let you go." Then, hand in hand, they walked through the crowd together.

From a distance, violet eyes narrowed as she watched them, thinking about what had just happened at school. . .

Because it was the start of the weekend, Lenalee had wanted to go out somewhere, anywhere really, and just hang out with Lavi.

"Lavi, come with me?" Lenalee asked.

"I can't." He said. "I promised Michelle I would go with her on her errands."

"It's fine." Michelle interjected, "I can go by myself."

"Yeah Lavi she's a big girl. She can take care of herself." Lenalee said, as she pulled his arm.

"But-"

"No buts." Michelle said as she gave him a little shove. "Go." Then she gave Lenalee a smiled and then left.

Lavi watched her go, and Lenalee was pulling his arm, but then he pulled back.

"Sorry Lenalee, I promised I'd go with her and I don't want to break my promise." He said as he ran off, leaving a surprised Lenalee in the hallway.

"Michelle! Wait up!" He called to her. Lenalee saw that Michelle stopped in her tracks and turned around with a confuse look on her face but then it turned into a smile as the both of them walked off school grounds together, smiling.

She didn't like how he had turned her down, so she decided to follow them from afar.

Lenalee's hands curled into a fist as she watched them go, smiling looking like a real couple. Help me huh? What a liar.

Damon, who happened to be in the same area saw what was going on. He glanced between Lenalee and the two that were walking off in the distance. Everyone knew that she had a crush on Lavi, except for Lavi because he had his heart set on Michelle. From the look on her face, and the tension in her fist, he knew that he could use her for his revenge.

"Hey Lenalee."

"What do you want?" She asked.

He held both his arms up in a sign of surrender, "I came to help."

"Help?"

"That's right." He said. You can think of me as your fairy godparent." He said.

"I don't need your help." Lenalee said thinking back to what Allen and Kanda had said about him.

"Both you and I know that Lavi will never like you like that."

"You don't know that."

"But I do." He said. "He's liked her since they were kids. She was naive and couldn't see it but everyone else saw. Why do you think he's so angry with me around? And why he hasn't paid as much attention to you as he does her?"

Lenalee didn't know what to say so she stayed quiet. It made sense she just didn't want to accept it just yet thinking she still had some chance to get him to look at her the way he looks at Michelle.

"I have a plan."

Still Lenalee was quiet, but Damon can see the wheels in her brain turning.

"What do you get out of this?" She asked. She was skeptical but also curious. And she wanted Lavi and she would do just about anything to get him to look at her with love and adoration.

He smirked but then just as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared, replaced by a sad look. "I still like Michelle. And he's never going to let me near her, so if you got together with him, then maybe she and I could find a chance to patch things up." He said. "Its a win-win for the both of us."

Lenalee looked at him for the longest time thinking about what he said, what she was told about him, and the pros and cons of getting his help. Finally she nodded at him having made her decision. "What's the plan?" She asked.

A.N: yay, next chapter :D tell me what you thought, and I would like to thank the lovely and amazing shadowshunter12 for betaing it, and for making it that much lovelier to read. YOURE DA BEST!~


	13. hai hello :)

Hey guys! :D  
>I'm so sad to say that this is not an update in chapter ): I really am sorry! But as of three weeks ago, I was accepted into the nursing program at my school and life has been hectic since! There's so much readings to be done and there's just so much stuff to do so I don't really know when I'll be able to write and update this story and the other like three stories I was working on xD<br>I thought I give you guys a heads up just in case you wanted to unfollow this story (it be great if you stayed though, but I don't know when I'll be able to update the story).  
>I do plan on finishing it though because Amanda (shadowshunter12) has helped me with ideas and I cannot let them go to waste (unless you would like to finish it for me?), I just don't know when lol &amp; I appreciate all the help you have given me and the checkups and I hope everything is going great on your end3<br>But yes, that's all I wanted to say! I hope life is great for everyone that's reading this and thank you for putting up with me till now, you guys are the best!~  
>Best wishes to you guys and good luck with everything3<p> 


End file.
